196 days
by lilla-bis
Summary: Trowa wakes up and finds that he has been in a 'thing' with Heero Yuy for 196 days. He thinks he might be screwed. Shounenai. Hint of lime.


**Title**: **'196 days.'**

**Pairing**: Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton in no particular order.

**Summary**: Trowa wakes up and finds that he has been in a 'thing' with Heero Yuy for 196 days. He thinks he might be screwed. Shounen-ai.

**Warnings**: Slash lime. Don't like same sex relationship? Don't read.

I know that Neko likes GW. So I thought I might write her a drabble in that fandom. I have an unholy and unhealthy liking for a very odd GW pairing. Neko, surprisingly didn't mind. I am pretty sure she wanted smut, or barring that fluff... I FAIL! The most suggestive thing about this fic is, probably, the lame title. Read at your own peril.

**Betaed** by Kelley (strychnon).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GW. Post Endless Waltz.

One morning three years after the Eve wars, Trowa wakes up to find his bed full of one Heero Yuy for the 196th consecutive morning. He also realises that there are as many socks and undies in his laundry basket monogrammed with HY (the Princess still has her obsessive behaviour going) as there are plain white utilitarian ones (his, 5-dime-a-dozen, own). A straight shaving razor (Trowa uses disposable plastic ones) sits permanently on his bathroom counter. (He knows that Heero keeps his razor for sentimental reasons. And possibly to silence enemies of the peace.) He daily gets back home to find traces of invisible scotch seals on his door and he doesn't really mind. (The seals are invisible, but once removed they leave sticky grey markings where dust gets stuck to the glue.)

Trowa vaguely thinks that he might be in trouble. It sure sounds like he has formed an attachment. And those are never good news. At the same time, the idea of changing things doesn't really sit right with him. Even if he knows Catherine would be ecstatic should he do so. She keeps telling Trowa that he could and should find someone nicer than Heero to like.

This reflection leaves Trowa in a bit of a quandary. Does he actually like Heero? The whole thing where Trowa just shrugged off Heero's setting fire to his kitchen while trying to prepare sushi could just be an indicator that he has an abnormal amount of patience, at least where the perfect soldier is concerned. Trowa is, after all, a very patient guy.

But then there is also the incident with the supposedly exploding cushion (a gift from Quatre), which Heero summarily disposed of. And the whole sniper paranoia which has Heero keeping all blinds drawn at all times. Trowa is healthily paranoid too, but he thinks it might be too much when he hasn't seen the sky in 6 and a half months, when the glass of the windows is bullet proof and not see-through anyway. In view of all this, and other similar evidence, Trowa has to accept the conclusion that odd as it may seem, he might actually like Heero.

So why does Trowa like Heero? That is an easier question to answer. Why, because Heero is a soldier too! Trowa knows the missions will be fine and well with Yuy. The security of his missions is of some concern when the other pilots are concerned.

(Exhibit A, Quatre getting out of his Gundam to chat up another pilot. Exhibit B, Wufei getting out of his Gundam to battle Treize with a sword. Exhibit C, Duo getting out of his Gundam and leaving it in Oz's hands, not even having the decency to be dead or at least dying at that point. Trowa is sensing a thread there. Dereliction of duty, anyone? Trowa occasionally wonders if he might not be slightly too hung up on people's wartime mistakes. A cup of tea will usually rid him of such ridiculous notions.)

But not so with Heero. Heero will see it through like a serious professional. In the aftermath, there might be explosions and much getting shrapnel out of someone's ass. Vaguely creepy laughter might also be involved. But Heero will most certainly get things done. Thoroughly. Trowa really appreciates that.

Trowa also appreciates Heero's nimble, structured, Gundanium body. He rather doubts that he would have managed to try out all Kama Sutra positions adapted for a male couple in two days with anyone else. He thinks that next time he will probably not formulate his request as a mission. Or that he will possibly forego the use of written orders. Those have a tendency to make Heero overtly serious. They will also have him eating the paper and Trowa doesn't care for paper flavoured kisses. Even worse they will keep him going at it beyond exhaustion and to the point where debilitating soreness will set in for his partner. That isn't to say that the experience was not enjoyable on the whole. And Nanashi has been much sorer than that multiple times in his checkered past. Still, Trowa really doesn't want to spend two days following the marathon with ice against a delicate part of his anatomy.

So... Trowa likes Heero's dependability. He finds him an agreeable, and sexy as all hell, lay. He is very taken with his lovemaking. Soreness aside. Trowa thinks this still sounds like a fairly reasonable and entanglement-free mutual partnership. He is almost ready to relax back into bed and put nightmarish words such as "attachment" behind himself.

Then he comes to the unpleasant realisation that he doesn't want anyone else in his bed. And that Heero had better remain in said bed (and not even think about bringing anyone else into it) or there will be Consequences. He also seems to have developed and unhealthy liking for Heero's culinary experiments. Or rather, he will bludgeon his sense of taste into submission and refuse to cry no matter how horrendous it gets. This is because Heero in an apron, looking murderously domestic, is such a cute sight that a little thing such as food poisoning can be overlooked in the balance.

Trowa is so screwed! In view of this he reflects he might as well get screwed literally as well as metaphorically. A kiss, a quick dodge of the automatic elbow to the head, a pointed look and a nudge afterward and Trowa is well on his way to getting satisfactorily screwed. And all without having to utter one single word. Yes, this is the life.


End file.
